


A Trophy Father's Trophy Son

by orphan_account



Series: The Song of Heroes and Monsters [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, M/M, Star Trek: Into Darkness, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very different look on the life of Khan and Jim aboard the USS Vengeance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trophy Father's Trophy Son

**Author's Note:**

> Right. Um....Yeah.
> 
> This...I can form no words. OK. Basically, the idea is the same...Jim had a baby, thus Daniel...(I love Daniel). But..A sort of Dark-Alternate-Universe where...Jim doesn't necessarily LOVE Khan...
> 
> Just read it. Figure it out for yourself and...Yeah. Bye.
> 
> *IMPORTANT* In this fic, Daniel is Khan and Jim's only child...Maia, Ruari, Faolan and Saoirse don't exist in this bit.

Daniel often trailed behind his father, both of them marching down the corridors of the USS Vengeance. The augments littered over the ship soon parted when they were heading their way, and continued their business. Daniel though it amazing; the absolute control his father had over everything and everyone on this ship.

Except his Jim Kirk, of course.

He didn’t care what the others would whisper to each other over lunch in the cafeteria. His dad was still his dad, and he could see him if he wanted. In fact, he spent many hours of the day in his dad’s room, playing games of chess or talking about Earth; a planet to which Daniel had never been.

“He’ll never let you go there,” Jim remarked during a game of chess. Daniel glanced up from the chess board, looking at his dad. “Not unless he’s turned the whole city to rubble.”  
“You’re wrong about him dad,” Daniel replied, moving a piece. “He’s a good man.”  
“Dan,” Jim reached across and held his wrist. “He would see the Earth burn to the ground if it meant that he could be king of the ashes.”

Daniel looked at Jim in disbelief, shaking his head.  
“I know you don’t want to believe it, but trust me Dan.”  
Daniel pulled back his wrist from Jim’s grasp, getting up from the chair and stumbling back a few steps. “You’re wrong. He’s a good man. He just needs someone to-”  
“-Someone like you,” Jim said bluntly. “You’re a good kid, Dan. One day, this will be yours,” he gestured to the entirety of the ship. “And I have no doubt in my mind that you’ll do whatever’s right.”

Daniel stood frozen to the spot. He was about to reply when he heard the door open behind him.

“What are you doing here?” Khan asked, arms clasped behind his back, strolling into the room and eyeing Jim carefully.  
“I-I was just asking Dad something,” Daniel said, eyes suddenly going wide. “James. I was just asking _James_ something.”

Khan tore his gaze away from Jim to look at Daniel. “Go to the brig, tell Richard I’ll be there shortly.”  
Daniel nodded and quickly left the room, not once looking back. The door closed shut behind him, the air between Khan and Jim suddenly getting tense.

“I don’t want you seeing him.”  
“He’s my son,” Jim replied. “I have a right to see him if I want to.”

Khan marched over to Jim, hauling him up to his feet, hand closing around his neck. “He is not _your_ son. He is mine. You just happened to be the vessel in which he grew from 9 months. Let’s not forget _why_ I even kept you alive-”  
“-Will I tell him that?” Jim spat back at Khan, glaring right at him. “That he was the result of one of your _miscalculations_ , as it were. Let’s not forget, Khan, you were the one who raped _me_.”

Khan had relinquished the hold on Jim’s throat. He looked down, gathering his breath, until he quickly slapped Jim face to the side with his hand. Jim had barely enough time to recover when Khan grabbed his collar and slammed him chest-first against the wall. “Do and I swear I’ll throw you out of the nearest airlock,” Khan growled in his ear.

“You won’t hurt me,” Jim laughed breathlessly, almost mockingly.  
“Oh you’re right,” Khan replied, pushing himself tighter against Jim’s body to the point where his body and the wall were doing an effective job of squeezing the air out of Jim’s lungs. “If anything, Mr Kirk, I think I’ll get a few more children out of you. More crew members are always welcomed aboard this ship,” Khan ground himself against Jim, smirking at the captain’s failing attempt to get away from him. “You wouldn’t be against that, would you _captain_?”  
“Come anywhere near me and I’ll break every bone in your body,” Jim struggled in the vice-like grip Khan had him in. His eyes closed tightly when he felt Khan bury his head at the back of his neck.

Khan had to pause his action momentarily when he noticed Jim had stopped struggling. Jim’s wrists in his grasp had gone slack, and Jim had leaned into the wall. He had to laugh. “Starfleet’s finest?” Khan mocked, letting go of Jim’s wrists and turning him to face him. “I hardly doubt that.”

Jim kept his head down, staring at the ground, at the various chess pieces lying scattered across the carpet. Anywhere but that face. Khan had something else in mind, as Jim felt him hook a finger under his chin and tilt his head up, feeling Khan’s lips pressed against his own. It was horrible, but Jim let him.

A stream of thoughts suddenly went through Jim’s mind. _Keep him happy, and maybe you’ll get out of this_ , Jim thought to himself, and then agreed. It was a bad plan, especially when _keeping Khan happy_ involved being thrown onto a bed, carry a permanent remind of what he did and then his own flesh and blood being cut off from him.

Khan pulled away from Jim, still looking away. “I’ll be back later on,” Khan said, moving towards the door, leaving Jim to remain slumped against the wall, trying to hang on to whatever sanity he had left. “Don’t fret James; I’ll be sure to give Daniel your regards.”

Khan left the room, letting the door shut behind him. As he turned to walk away, he saw Daniel standing in the middle of the corridor, staring wide eyed at him. “I thought I told you to go to the brig.”  
“I was waiting for you,” he replied coldly. “Now I wish I hadn’t.”

Khan stood outside of James’ room, watching his only son walk away from him, not once looking back.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what the hell you thought was going on...I'll see whether I got my point across...
> 
> Also, can we just talk about how much Asa Butterfield looks like Benedict. 
> 
> Like seriously. I went to see Ender's Game (because I read the books and love Asa) and I sat there thinking; "...This is Khan and Jim's lovechild."


End file.
